a tennis match cross over
by suzakulovescakes
Summary: what will happen if the dream tag team from Special A organize a tennis match against the unbeatable tag team duo from Maid-sama?


**Well...I'm back..and I won't be long though.. It's submission of papers season so it'll might take me longer to finish my other stories..**

**sooo verrryyyy soooorrrrrrryyyy .**

* * *

><p>An Anime Cross-over Tennis match<p>

Misaki was on her way home using a route where she had to pass by tennis courts with Usui following her when suddenly out of the blue, they heard a loud shout coming from their back. "Look out!" Not long after that a tennis ball came flying straight towards Misaki. Just before it hit her, Usui quickly pulled Misaki to his chest successfully protecting her from the monstrous speed of the ball. When Misaki realized Usui saved her again, she saw the ball buried in the wall. "Whoa quiet a strong shot there, Hikari." Kei shouted. "Shut up you Kei! I won't let you win this match!" Hikari told Kei. "Hey you two! Stop playing tennis here recklessly!" Misaki told them as he pushed the clingy Usui away from her. "This is the tennis court Misaki-chan, it's normal for them to play tennis here," Usui whispered seductively whispered to Misaki's ear making her red from embarassment. "Go away you stupid pervert!" Misaki shouted to Usui while kicking him furiously. "You wanna play tennis with us?" Kei asked them confidently. "Is that a challenge? We'll accept it!" Misaki declared. "But Misaki-chan doesn't know how to play tennis, right?" Usui whispered to her, "But I'm always ready to teach my cute Misaki-chan." Thus, the two sides decided to meet after a week to allow Misaki to train and practice playing tennis.

After a week of training, the destined tennis match between Usui-Misaki tag team and Kei-Hikari tag team will now commence!

The match started off with Hikari Hanazono's super strong serve. "I wont let you win this," says Misaki as she tried to return the ball. But having that strong of a serve caused Misaki to be sent flying with the ball. "Misaki!" Usui ran to catch Misaki therefore leaving the ball to fall to their court. "0-15," says the referee. "Not bad, Miss No.2," says Kei teasing Hikari. "Honestly, not bad for a girl," Usui grinned while looking at Hikari. When Kei and Misaki saw this, they felt an unexplainable feeling of gut twisting within the confines of their stomach.

The game continued with Kei-Hikari leading by 5-3. Still with Misaki disturbed by the scene that went to play earlier, their team continued to struggle. But not only Misaki, even Kei was acting kinda strange. He started blocking the returns from Usui heading towards Hikari thus ended up in a single vs. Double match. The pair continued acting like this thus made the game took longer to finish. Not long after that, Usui shouted to the referee, "Time out!" Everyone was surprised by the sudden call made by Usui. "Is there a problem Ayuzawa?" asked Usui. "It's none of your business, you outerspace pervert!" answers Misaki. On the other field, "What's wrong Kei? You kinda look distracted, is there something bothering you? You can't be spacing out in the middle of the game!" says Hikari with her competitive flames now ablaze. "What's this? You look like you're worried with me? Miss forever No.2" teases Kei half-heartedly. As the game continued, Usui-Misaki tag team regained their strength and was able to fight back with score 5-5.

Now, with the score tied, the battle got more serious. Usui kicked-off with a beautiful twist serve. "What the?" says the surprised Kei as the ball almost hit his face. "Stop spacing out or else I will have to defeat you and your precious Hikari-chan," says Usui mockingly. "You!" the angry Kei made a return and hit the ball to their side therefore having the score 15-30. Throughout the game, Kei and Misaki caught their partners staring at the enemy mistaking it as them checking out the person where in fact they are calculating the moves they are supposed to do next. As the battle approaches to near end, the heat continues to blaze as the two teams exchanged shots against each other. Until… "Hikari! Look out!" shouts Kei as the ball rushed towards her.

BOOOMM~

As the smoke clears out, the blazing ball was seen at Kei-Hikari's inside court. "15-40," shouts the referee. "W..What happened?" asked Hikari. "Next time, please be careful. So that we won't end up losing like this, Miss forever No.2" says Kei as he tried pulling the fallen Hikari up. "Let go of me! You jerk!"

After the fierce and long battle, the two pairs agreed to have a double date together. In actuality, only Usui and Kei agreed to this, silently plotting what to do to gain the love of the girl they love.


End file.
